100 Words
by Cieyl
Summary: A collection of Fourtris drabbles with fluff, angst, and everything in between.
1. Drawing

Drabble – An extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length (according to Wikipedia, and in this case, does not include the title)

These occur in no particular order, may be from different universes, etc. Each drabble stands alone (and are pretty nonsensical).

Just for fun, if anyone wants to review me with a random word (preferably a noun), I'll try to write a drabble with it. No promises, but I'll try – sometimes inspiration comes and sometimes it doesn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent series or any of its characters.

* * *

**#01. Drawing**

Tobias shifts slightly on the kitchen stool.

"Hold still."

A grumpy sigh.

"And… done." Tris turns the notebook so he can see her drawing and smiles expectantly.

If he hadn't sat here for the last two hours, he'd think a five year old drew it.

"That doesn't look like me at all," he says honestly.

"What?" Tris frowns.

"It looks like a girl."

"No, it doesn't. It's you. Look." She points vaguely at the drawing. "Blue eyes."

"It could be you."

"Nope, brown hair." Tris points out.

"Hm, maybe it'll be our daughter."

"It's supposed to be you." She pouts.


	2. Skirt

**#02. Skirt**

"You're going to teach initiates how to fight while wearing that?"

"What?" Tris asks innocently.

"A skirt?"

"They allow freer movement than jeans."

Tobias crosses his arms. "No, Tris."

"I'm wearing shorts underneath."

"No."

"Who cares if you flash people as long as you kick the crap out of them?" She quotes Marlene's words.

"I do. Now go change."

Tris huffs in exasperation and enters the walk-in closet.

"You can kick and flash me later though, when we get home." He smirks.

But it's quickly wiped off as she walks out of the closet. Tris smiles mischievously.

"Seriously? A dress?"


	3. Photograph

**#03 Photograph**

Tris yawns and snuggles closer to the warmth that is Tobias' chest against her back. His arm is draped around her waist as he sleeps and she can feel his breath tickling the back of her neck.

She glances at the bedside table. A wooden frame stands, displaying a photograph of the two of them smiling pleasantly with windswept hair and wild eyes.

Before the reformation of Chicago, cameras were only allowed for taking ID photos. Now, people use them all the time.

They took the photo to commemorate their first zip-lining trip together.

Their first photograph.

Tris smiles contently.


	4. Tiles

**#04. Tiles**

Tobias has her arms pinned above her with one hand while the other travels the side of her body, making light scratches to mark his territory. Through the haze in her mind, Tris notices how the shower tiles are cold against her bare back in comparison to his body and the spray of water beating down on them. Her breath hitches as he presses closer to her and gently sucks at the side of her neck. She would have scolded him for the possible hickey if not for the fact that her mind can only focus on one word:

"More."


	5. Door

**#05. Door**

Tobias clears his throat nervously as he stands outside the front door of Tris' house. He absently adjusts the bouquet of daffodils, trying to calm his nerves.

_Is it too much for a first date?..._

He takes a deep breath and raps his knuckles against the door, then realizes how stupid the action is.

_Just ring the doorbell, idiot._

Before he can do just that, Tris opens the door.

As she looks up at him through shy lashes that frame her large blue eyes, he knows she's worth the nerves, the daffodils, and the breath she just stole from him.

* * *

_(#01-#05 / 05.28.2014)  
_


	6. Snowflake

**#06. Snowflake**

"Did you know that every snowflake is unique?"

"Really?" Tris asks, her expression quizzical. She examines the white frozen crystals on her wool mitten.

"Yeah. No two snowflakes are alike," Tobias tell her.

"Oh, cool."

All around them, fluffy snowflakes descend from the greyish cloudy sky, covering the city in a blanket of white.

"You're like a snowflake, Tris. Pure and beautiful, intricate and one of a kind."

"Tobias…"

He grins proudly at her until she wrinkles her nose.

"That's so… corny."

Tobias sighs a puff of white into the frigid air. "I was trying to be romantic…" he mumbles.


	7. Soap

**#07. Soap**

Tris lathers the soap against her arm. Foam begins to cover her skin but she barely sees them through the film of tears in her eyes.

_Drip. Drop_.

And the tears join the bathwater that surrounds her. She scrubs at her arm, rough and harsh, because he doesn't want her anymore.

She needs to forget, so she scrubs. She scrubs away the dirt and grime, and the remnant of their relationship. Her skin becomes red and raw, but the pain is dull compared to her broken heart.

Still, she scrubs, because when she leaves this bath, she will rise anew.


	8. Toilet

**#08. Toilet**

"Tobias!" Her angry voice resonates through their apartment.

"What?"

"You left the toilet seat up again!" Tris yells.

"Oh. Whoops," is his simple response.

"'Whoops'? That's all you have to say?" Tris stands in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Tobias gives her an indifferent shrug. "Why do I have to put the seat down for you if you don't have to put the seat up for me?" He asks.

Tris glares at him then stomps back to the bathroom muttering under her breath.

Later that day, Tobias enters the bathroom and chuckles.

The toilet seat is up.

* * *

Because relationships are about give and take, and gender equality doesn't just mean treating females better.

Tiles. Soap. Toilet. Anyone else brood (and write fanfics) in the shower?


	9. Umbrella

**#09. Umbrella**

He runs as fast as his twelve year old legs could carry him. He has to get home before his clothes got soaked from the rain. If not, his father would…

Tobias places his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He'll never make it. The rain is getting worse and his home is another five minutes away!

Suddenly, the rain stops.

A younger girl in Abnegation grey stands beside him, holding a transparent umbrella above them. Her blonde hair is tied up in a bun, and her eyes, like blue-grey rain clouds, are hesitant but alert.

"…Thanks…"

* * *

I swear, every girl has had this thought of meeting the love of their life by sharing an umbrella under the rain. x)


	10. Lighthouse

**#10. Lighthouse**

She's lost in a neverending sea of darkness. She lifts her hands and the dark sifts through her fingers like salt and sand.

The pain is gone. Her mother is gone. All that's left is darkness.

_No._

Tris shakes her head; she doesn't belong here, not yet. The thread breaks.

She follows the new dim glow in the distance until it grows brighter, until it completely embraces her, and she can physically feel his arms around her wounded body and hear her name in his sobs.

Because when she's lost at sea, he'll be the lighthouse that guides her home.

* * *

Gah, so cheesy... :P In case anyone is confused, the 'thread' is mentioned in _Allegiant_.

_(#06-#10 / 05.29.2014)_


	11. Thread

**#11. Thread**

Tris carries a paper bag containing needles, thread, and other sewing materials her mother asked her to buy. She can smell the grassy tinge of spring in the air as she walks down the neighbourhood sidewalk.

Her feet trips over the garden hose of a neighbouring home, and the contents of her bag spills out.

Spools of thread scatter in all direction, trailing threads in their wake. Tris watches the one in red roll several meters before hitting the sneaker of a young man with a hooked nose.

He picks up the spool of red and grins at her clumsiness.

* * *

A chance meeting. I'm not sure if this is common knowledge for everyone else but in some Asian cultures, a red string or thread represents fate, soul mate, or something to that extent.


	12. Rhythm

**#12. Rhythm**

Tobias bobs his head to the loud music from his headphones, the rhythm matching the beating of his heart.

He looks towards the front of the bus from where he stands and notes that his stop is up next. Turning off his music, he slips off his headphones.

Yet the music continues.

He glances at the girl beside him. Her hand is inches away from his on the aisle pole they're sharing. She stares blankly out the window in front of her as her blonde head nods to the blaring music from her headphones.

The same music.

The same rhythm.


	13. Shovel

**#13. Shovel**

Lightning strikes the tree beside him as the night storm rages on. He heaves another shovel of dirt and throws the heap into the hole containing her body. The dirt sprays across her bloodied chest and the knife that sticks out from where her heart is.

It was an accident.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

But it's okay, because now, they're going to be together forever.

_It's okay, Tris, it's okay._

Now, he won't have to worry about her leaving. She'll never leave. She'll be here in his backyard, with him, forever.

_Together, always._

Tobias smiles happily.

"I love you, Tris."

* * *

Sorry, but this was the first thing to come to mind from 'Shovel' and I loved how twisted it is (which scares me because that probably says something about my psychology…). On the other hand though, I don't think I managed to achieve the level of creepiness that I wanted.

Originally, I saw Tobias as the one who's dead, but then I realized he's the more possessive one so… it works better this way.


	14. Radio

**#14. Radio**

Tris stares out the car window and sighs dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Her dad asks as he drives.

"Shhh," she hushes him, listening to the radio.

"…_their album has topped the charts for three consecutive weeks,"_ says a low voice that causes her heart to rumble.

She leans her head against the window blissfully.

"_And that's all for today. I'm Four, and thanks for listening,"_ the voice finishes and another song begins to play.

Tris closes her eyes and tries her best to memorize the deep velvety voice.

Her dad looks at her teasingly.

"Are you crushing on the radio host?"

* * *

To me, Theo James isn't the best Tobias, but I'd take his voice as Tobias' any day. x)


	15. Candy

**#15. Candy**

The scream, laughter, and silly music of the amusement park disappears from him as all his senses direct themselves to her and the way her lips move softly against his own. He doesn't even register the plop of the cotton candy bag as it falls from her grasp.

Instead, as they kiss on the secluded park bench, Tobias feels her arms wrap around him, lightly teasing the hem of his shirt before finding the skin underneath. He playfully nibbles on her lips and when she opens them for him, he's rewarded to the sweet taste of Tris and cotton candy.

* * *

Sweet, to make up for the morbid one.

_(#10-#15 / 05.30.2014)_


	16. Lock

**#16. Lock**

Years of abuse and neglect has taught him to guard his heart well. He has built walls to lock himself away, so no one can see the vulnerability and fears behind the mask of Four the Dauntless. He hid the keys to _Tobias Eaton_ to protect himself, to become someone different: a coolheaded intelligence worker or an intimidating instructor.

He hid them well, thinking no one would ever find _him_.

The lock of their apartment door clicks open.

Tobias turns to see Tris poke her head in and greet him with a smile.

"Hey, I'm back."

He smiles in return.


	17. Clock

**#17. Clock**

The clock in the corner ticks loudly.

Tobias kneels beside the cold metal table, Tris' lifeless hand in his. Another wail forces through his throat as tears spill from his eyes the same way the blood must have spilled from her body when life left her. He squeezes her hand, wishing she would wake up. Tobias peers at the clock in the corner. He silently pleads for time to turn back, so he can change things, so he can see her again—bright, burning, and alive. He pleads the clock to stop.

But the clock keeps ticking its steady beat.


	18. Moth

**#18. Moth**

Christina rolls her eyes as Tris and her _boyfriend_ pass glances across the Dauntless cafeteria again. She supposes that's what hiding your relationship for weeks can do to you.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she says with a groan. "Hell, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It's so obvious now! He's totally smitten with you!"

"No, he's not," Tris counters weakly, a blush gracing her cheeks.

Christina snorts. "Yeah, he is. He's attracted to you like a moth's attracted to fire."

Tris laughs at the analogy.

"A moth, huh? No wonder you keep saying he's scary."

* * *

Recall Christina's fear of moths, and Tobias' comparison of Tris and a fire (that burns bright and is not meant to last, but we'll just ignore that part :D ).


	19. Wine

**#19. Wine**

Tris watches Tobias appreciatively as he steps out from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him. His hair is slightly tousled and damp from his shower. Despite the years, he still maintains the same well-defined contours of muscles that make her cheeks burn. Little has changed, but when once he stood as a young and uncertain boy, he now stands as a mature and confident man. He has aged, she thinks, like fine wine.

When he finally catches her staring, he strides over to her purposefully and kisses her in a way that leaves her intoxicated for hours.


	20. Centipede

**#20. Centipede**

"Kill it, please."

"You're not afraid of centipedes, Tris."

"No, but..." She's squatting on a dining chair as she narrows her eyes at the little critter exploring their apartment floor. Its legs ripple in waves as it moves. She shivers. "Agh, how did it even get in here?"

"I don't know." Tobias grins amusedly. He grabs an empty jar from the kitchen counter and lures the creature inside.

"Good, now take it out-"

"Let's keep it." He inspects the centipede curiously.

"What?..."

He prods the jar, like a child with his new toy. "It's kind of cute."

Tris squirms uncomfortably.

* * *

I kept dreaming about centipedes last night. Now that I got this out, I hope they'll stop haunting me.

My inspiration is running dry so I might work on something else in the mean time, either continue C&amp;BF or turn one of these drabbles into a one-shot or something.

_(#16-#20 / 06.01.2014)_


	21. Crosswalk

**#21. Crosswalk**

Tris arrives at the crosswalk and stops as she sees the red hand signal on the other side. The crosswalk, composed of parallel black and white bars, connects one side of the sidewalk with the other.

Across the street, she can see a man with striking blue eyes, also waiting to cross.

The signal changes.

She moves through the alternating bars of the crosswalk, as if traversing through universes. Some bars she steps on, and some she steps over.

Six more steps until she passes the man.

Four more.

Two.

They pass each other.

Without glancing back, she continues walking.

* * *

If parallel universes exist, it's likely that we won't make the same choices, have the same friends, and fall in love with the same people in all of them—like how Tris and Tobias might not meet in every single universe. Of course, we'd like to believe that in every universe, our favourite pairing will get together, but the existence of universes where they might never meet just makes the universes where they do, that much more amazing.

And who knows? Maybe in some alternate universe, Veronica Roth writes an _Allegiant_ where Tris doesn't die and a lot of us won't be here reading fanfiction. (:


	22. Found

**#22. Found**

Tobias peers at the booklet in Tris' hands. She's sitting on the bed, her legs propped up and her back against the headboard.

"What are you doing? Is that a puzzle?"

"It's a word search," she replies.

"Hm, I think I found one."

Tris rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right… You barely looked at it."

He takes the booklet and highlighter from her hands and highlights something in the bottom right corner.

"I found you," he says cheekily, handing the booklet back to her.

She chuckles at the newly highlighted word—a four-letter word that's not on the word search list.

**T** G P H  
Q **R** X T  
Y W **I** A  
M J C **S**

* * *

100 words, excluding the silly diagram. This was supposed to be 'Wordsearch' but apparently 'word search' is two words. Whoops. Why is 'word search' two words when 'crossword' is one word? Geez…


	23. Crows

**#23. Crows**

Tobias walks quietly through the Amity corn field with nothing to guide him but the evening light. He watches the crows as they circle about, squawking and pecking at stray corn cobs that have fallen to the ground. He dislikes crows but he watches them, because they remind him of her—her fears, her freedom, and her death. She once told him her tattoos were ravens representing her other family members.

But he sees the truth now. The black birds on her collarbone weren't ravens. They were crows, representing her and her parents as they fly towards the dark unknown.

* * *

Ravens are technically crows. They're a bit different but they belong in the same family (like how lions are still cats). Crows are associated with death in some cultures and I wonder if Tris' tattoos were intentional foreshadows of the death of three Priors.


	24. Dark

**#24. Dark**

The blackout has rendered their underground apartment dark and Tris sees complete blackness even with opened eyes.

Her remaining senses heighten to make up for her lack of sight, and all she feels is him—his hot breath against her ear, his skin at her fingertips, his limbs tangled with hers, and the pressure of him between her thighs. She bites her lower lip, but it's not enough to stop the moan of his name from tumbling past her lips as he teasingly strokes the base of her bra before reaching behind her and unclasping it in one deft motion.

* * *

For 444EDEN444. I basically put them _together_, _alone _in the _dark_. Not 'Mine' but I hope you got what you wanted. ;) 'Mine' did sort of inspire the next one though.


	25. Property

**#25. Property**

"What're you doing?"

The sensation on her back stops.

"Nothing... Wake up, Christina's here for your girls' date." Tobias gives her the usual morning kiss and leaves for work.

Tris gets up, straightening her tank top and shorts before meeting Christina in the living room.

"Morning," Tris greets as she stretches. "What are we doing today?"

"Brunch and movie?" Christina smirks. "…But maybe I should've asked your boyfriend for permission first."

"What?"

"Check out your back."

Tris goes to the bathroom to check the mirror and she laughs at the black marker proclamation on her back:

_Property of Tobias Eaton :)_

* * *

I had trouble fitting this one in 100 words. It worked, but it feels a bit lacking. :\

_(#21-#25 / 06.08.2014)_


	26. Maybe

**#26. Maybe**

Tobias looks out the front of the truck and watch the light snow swirl in the headlights. He wonders if Tris is watching a similar sight, if she is living among people who no longer remember or care about gene purity. Maybe now, they can live in a world where such things don't matter. Maybe now, they can return to their city and live in peace, safety, and comfort. Maybe one day, they will have a family that will never experience war and discrimination. Tobias smiles as their truck approaches the bureau building. Maybe they can have a future together.

* * *

Chapter 51 of _Allegiant_—that heartbreaking moment when Tobias considers his future with Tris without knowing it's a future they'll never have.


	27. Queen

**#27. Queen**

She was a queen—the piece on the board that can think in all directions, the piece that was difficult to control. Her sacrifice was a tragic one, but she believes it is worth it because in the end, she still wins: the king remains.

Tobias will understand because he is a king, but only one of many, for Tris has many kings: her friends, her city, and the people she loves. Their hearts will ache, but she believes they will mend each other. And perhaps one day, they will live in the better future she wanted to give them.


	28. Lullaby

**#28. Lullaby**

He is asleep.

Tris can hear it in his soft breathing and feel it in the rise and falls of his chest. Her head rests above his heart as she listens to its quiet beating. It is a strong and steady sound that makes her feel safe. Her heart flutters at the queer feeling of hearing the very sound that proves he's alive. It calms her to know that after all they've been through, her heart continues to beat, and so does his.

Tris feels sleep pulling at her and slowly, she falls to the lullaby of his beating heart.


	29. Secrets

**#29. Secrets**

Tobias waits patiently until Tris is out of the room. Once she leaves, he scurries towards the drawer and opens it silently.

Despite his cool and mature demeanor, he is a sucker for sweets. Tris knows that, but she doesn't need to know about the secret stashes of candy around the house.

He takes out the previously opened packet of candy, thinking about its multi-flavoured and rainbow-coloured goodness with a childish smile.

But as he opens the packet, the childish smile drops.

The rainbow-coloured contents have been reduced to a single colour: purple.

His least favourite flavour.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

444EDEN444, Sorry, I didn't want to use 'Skittles' because it's a brand of candy and for some reason that didn't sit well with me. But here is your Skittles-inspired drabble. (:


	30. Tomato

**#30. Tomato**

"Terry, eat your tomatoes."

Her son stops picking out the tomato slices from his plate and pouts.

"Terrence Eaton," Tris warns.

"But I don't like tomatoes," Terry whines. "They're yucky."

"They're good for you."

"Daddy doesn't eat tomatoes either." The little boy points to his father, who is busy pushing aside his own tomato slices.

Tris glares at her husband.

"I… was just saving them for later," Tobias explains. He puts a slice in his mouth, giving his son a smile to hide his grimace.

Terry takes a bite from one of his tomato slices, his grimace much more evident.

* * *

I actually like tomatoes. (:

_(#26-#30 / 06.11.2014)_


	31. Grey

**#31. Grey**

Grey has always been a depressing colour to Tobias. It reminds him of the walls of his childhood home, the Abnegation's blinding belief for selflessness, and the days of clouds and rain.

As he sits on the park bench watching his grandchildren play, he thinks, maybe, grey can also be a happy colour. His thumb draws small circles over the wrinkled hand entwined in his—the hand of his wife, of Tris, whose hair is now the same colour as his, and Tobias realizes this:

Grey is also the colour of a fulfilled promise—their promise to grow old together.

* * *

I spell grey with an e. Not sure if that's the British way or whatever, but it just _looks_ more fitting to me. It _looks_ grey.


	32. Robin

**#32. Robin**

Tobias wakes to the glaring sunlight peeking between the curtains of the window. He turns away from the rays and finds empty space beside him. Even after all these years, panic rushes through him, but he knows it's irrational so he pushes the feeling away.

Instead, he merely closes his eyes. If he concentrates hard enough, he can hear Tris' soft footsteps and the sizzling of bacon in the kitchen, mixed with the voice of a robin outside the bedroom window.

The bird's clear melody denies him of sleep and soon, he's finds himself joining Tris at the breakfast table.

* * *

Inspired by the friend who sings outside my window every morning and evening, and is even singing as I type this. *insert heart here* (:


	33. Cake

**#33. Cake**

Tobias furrows his brow as he enters the kitchen.

"What's that smell?"

"I'm baking cake," Tris replies, pulling on a pair of oven mitts. "The chef gave me the recipe. Well, it's just a basic cake recipe. He wouldn't share the secrets to _Dauntless_ cake." She rolls her eyes. "But hey, it's still cake, right?"

"Sure."

She retrieves the cake from the oven and places it on the counter.

Tobias shifts his gaze from her expectant eyes to the plate of dessert between them, and frowns.

"…Is it chocolate cake?"

"No, just… regular cake…"

"…So, why is it all brown?"


	34. Hair

**#34. Hair**

The scissors in Tris' hand trembles as she snips at the ends of Tobias' hair. He sits in front of her on a short stool facing a mirror, not unlike the way she used to when her mother used to cut her hair. Brown strands fall to the floor, creating a semi-circle around the owner they just left. Tris cuts his hair to a length that is longer than the Abnegation's style but shorter than the Dauntless'.

When she's done, she pulls back and lets out a breath. It looks lousy, but he smiles at her through the mirror anyway.

* * *

For my guest reviewer. And so is the next one. I just write whatever spawns in my head from the words so this might not be what you had in mind. Hope you like it anyway. (:


	35. Song

**#35. Song**

Tris glares at Tobias, who is talking to Uriah. She shouldn't, but the music is annoying her and the alcohol is making her dizzy.

She will glare at Uriah later, because when he invited her to his party, he didn't say her ex would be there. For now, she aims her glare at Tobias—hoping to launch knives at him from her eyes, like the way they once launched at her from his hands.

But when he turns and his blue eyes meet hers, her heart leaps and she swears that stupid love song from the stereo is on repeat.

* * *

Not a fan of Selena Gomez but her song somehow helped me write this, so, yay!

My goal is to get to 100 words (because, you know, the title…) but I'm already struggling at #35. :P My inspiration well is dried up these days, or maybe I'm just being lazy… :\ Yeah, it's probably the latter.

So, I made an AO3 account (and I'm guessing a lot of people did too, to follow one of the best writers of the Divergent fandom :D). Currently debating if I should post my stuff there too.

And if anyone is waiting for me to update C&amp;BF, I am so sorry. I'm still figuring out what I want to do with it right now (continue, revise, or delete), and my laziness isn't really helping. I should really learn to plan out a story before I start writing it, huh. :\

_(#31-#35 / 06.25.2014)_


	36. Detour

**#36. Detour**

When Tobias said they were taking a detour home, Tris expected they would be home faster than usual. Instead, she finds her back pushed against the wall of some deserted room of the Dauntless compound while the lights overhead blink ominously like something from a horror movie. But the unfamiliarity thrills her.

A moan escapes her mouth as Tobias trails kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Her fingers tangle in his hair to keep him close as he moves against her.

Even though it seems like they won't be getting home anytime soon, Tris decides she likes detours.


	37. Babe

**#37. Babe**

He's heard them so many times, those sweet affectionate words his friends use to address their significant other. Terms of endearment between two individuals that display their attachment to the prying eyes of other people. The notion of calling Tris such things feels bizarre but oh, he's desperate to try it, at least once.

Tobias clears his throat at the dinner table, trying to catch Tris' attention.

"Can you pass the salt, ...babe?

She looks at him weirdly, an arm outstretched halfway towards the salt shaker. "Did you just—"

"Yeah…" He bites his lower lip awkwardly. "No good?"

"No."

"Okay..."

* * *

Maybe it's the Abnegation thing but FourTris using terms of endearment feels OOC. I try to tolerate it in AU stories but otherwise, it's just not right to me.

While we're at it, I absolutely cannot stand 'Trissy' and 'Toby'. Those just make me cringe so badly I can't even continue reading.


	38. Makeup

**#38. Makeup**

He doesn't know why she bothers with makeup, but he likes it—not because it makes her eyes stand out, or her skin look flawless, or her lips more tempting than they should be. But because at the end of the day, she washes it all off with that strange liquid and cotton pads like stripping away an outer self until all that's left is her.

And maybe he's crazy, or possessive, but he loves it—loves that he's the only one that gets to see this side of her—loves that she's not afraid to be herself with him.

* * *

Thanks liv, for _Babe_ and _Makeup_! (:


	39. Couch

**#39. Couch**

Christina is speaking. At least, Tris thinks she is. Nothing that Christina says is processing in her mind.

"Want to sit in the backyard?" Tris asks.

Christina looks confused. "Why?..."

"For some fresh air."

"Okay…"

Tris helps Christina move the tray of snacks out of the living room, careful at hiding her sigh of relief. She's not sure how to tell Christina she can't pay attention because of the couch they're on—the very couch where she and Tobias had hot passionate sex the night before, and that it's clouding her mind with thoughts of sweaty bodies and tangled limbs.


	40. Online

**#40. Online**

"Him?"

"He's eighteen years older than me."

"Right… How 'bout this one?

"Um… His personality rating isn't good."

Christina clicks to view another Dauntless Dating profile. "Oh, him. He's hot."

Tris squints at the screen. The person's profile name is Four. What kind of name is that?

"His hobbies include working out, playing the guitar, and tinkering with computers," Christina reads. "Sounds well-rounded."

Tris nods unconsciously. He _is_ hot.

She's still searching for a flaw for this guy to avoid seeing him when Christina clicks on the large red button for her, without her consent. It reads,

"_Let's meet up!_"

* * *

I've been putting these off for while but after I started writing again, I realized I miss writing them. (:

_(#36-#40 / 08.29.2014)_


	41. Fever

**#41. Fever**

"It's okay, I can do it." Tobias reaches out for the wet towel in Tris' hand.

She ignores him, folds the towel neatly and places it on his forehead. Then, she frowns.

"It's just a fever, Tris," he reassures.

"I know…"

His Abnegation self wants to tell her not to worry about him. He recognizes a selfless act when he sees one, and he's certain Tris is selfless. But her staying by his bedside also extends beyond being selfless—she stays because she cares.

And as much as Tobias hates to admit it, it's not so bad being cared for.

* * *

For inu no niichan. (:


	42. Fading

**#42. Fading**

He hears the tick of the clock on his bedside table, but he keeps his eyes closed, unmoving. He holds onto the feelings of the dream—the taste of her lips, the smell of her hair, the feeling of her small frame in his arms. He holds onto them—desperately—because he knows it's all fading and he's returning to the waking reality where she no longer lives. He holds onto her presence for as long as possible while she slowly slips away, back to that other place.

And when she's finally gone, Tobias opens his eyes to another day.


	43. Falling

**#43. Falling**

Tris looks out the kitchen window to see Tobias and their son playing in the backyard. When she was sixteen, she used to think she fell in love with him, and for a long time, she thought she was simply in love.

But after all these years, Tris begins to think she might have been wrong. Perhaps the process of falling in love isn't so simple after all, because as she watches him chase after their son—despite his insecurities of being a father—she knows she's still falling.

Every day, she falls a little more in love with him.

* * *

For postrockernet. Thanks for your list of words. I really like a lot of them, so I might go back to them later. (:


	44. Rain

**#44. Rain**

This, technically, should be the worst first dates Tris has ever had. They missed the first ten minutes of their movie because of the traffic. Then, there was a mishap with their dinner reservations and they ended up eating at a fast food restaurant. And now, they have to trudge through the rain because Tobias' car broke down.

However, Tris feels rather content. Their hands are clasped together, and their feet splash through the puddles as they run. They laugh childishly as the rain beat down on them, and surprisingly, Tris thinks she wouldn't mind enduring the rain with him.

* * *

For Livyroro. (: I really like 'water' too, so I'll see if I can work something out of that eventually.


	45. Booth

**#45. Booth**

Crazy. _This is crazy_, Tris thought. She can't believe she got tricked into manning the kissing booth by Uriah. Now, she's stuck in a tiny tent and fighting off the summer heat in the enclosed space.

Just as she's praying the heavens to keep people away, a boy her age enters—or more accurately, is pushed in. She stares at him, not recognizing the hooked nose or the strong jaw or the deep blue eyes, but through the flap of the tent, she recognizes the grins of Uriah and his brother.

The unknown boy stares back at her awkwardly.

"Hi…"

* * *

_(#41-#45 / 09.27.2014)_


	46. Mine

**#46. Mine**

Tris wakes to the feeling of Tobias' arms around her. He pulls her closer to him, her back against his chest as his hand slips beneath her T-shirt—or his, really—and draws teasing circles on her abdomen. He presses his forehead against her nape before nuzzling it affectionately.

"Mine," he whispers in her ear, and leaves a trail of kisses across her shoulder.

His head then rests against hers and his soft even breaths tickle the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

The room is silent, until she starts laughing when she realizes he's not even awake.

* * *

Someone suggested 'Mine' a long while back and I couldn't think of anything I wanted to write for it. Then, this suddenly came out of nowhere one day.


	47. Gone

**#47. Gone**

"I want to see her!" Tobias shouts, voice echoing off the walls of the cell.

His eyes catch the sudden movement by the door, and he inches closer, towards the small palm pressed against the window.

And he sees her.

His palm aligns with hers as he gazes at her swollen eyes and her sunken skin. He leans his forehead against the door and pushes away the tears.

And when Tobias looks up again, his heart drops at the sight of her leaving, walking away from him.

He pounds on the door and shouts her name, but then she's gone.

* * *

Chapter 35 of _Insurgent_. I wanted to write it in Tobias' POV, but then I remembered my drabbles are in third person and I wanted to keep that consistent. So it turned out like this…


	48. Water

**#48. Water**

Tobias dabs the washcloth over the cuts on Tris' feet. He gently lathers them, mindful of the angry red marks on her skin.

"_I'll be your family now."_

Tris lathers her own hands before reaching for his. She smears the white foam over his fingers and palms, cleaning the hands that are so protective of her. She avoids his gaze as she feels the stinging sensation in her eyes.

"_I love you."_

They hold onto one another in the quiet room, and let the cool water cleanse their wounds and heartaches.

"_I love you too."_

They will mend each other.

* * *

Chapter 36 of _Insurgent_. Definitely one of my favourite scenes. The initiation ceremony in Abnegation includes an older member washing an initiate's feet. I love that it symbolizes acceptance and seeing each other as equals (and I guess, also how it's about becoming selfless and washing away oneself). I always felt that if there was a ritual for marriage in Abnegation, it would also be this. Which is why I love that this is the point when they say they love each other for the first time, and that they'll be each other's family.

I don't have high hopes for the movie—the second half of Divergent was so rushed, I hated it—but if there is one thing I want them to get right in Insurgent, it would be this scene.

Don't you love it when my author's notes are longer than my drabbles? (:


	49. Chaos

**#49. Chaos**

The shouting begins, piercing the silence the video had left them with.

Tobias moves towards the center of the room while Tris holds onto the hem of his shirt, following.

"No," he says, grabbing her wrist. He pushes her away and continues before she can speak. "Trust me. Go where they tell you."

Tris frowns as a Factionless guard grabs her elbow to ushers her towards the staircase. She looks at Tobias again. Through the chaos occurring around them he nods at her, his eyes calm and determined.

And she chooses to trust him, just as he had trusted her.

* * *

The end of _Insurgent_, sort of.


	50. Fifty

**#50. Fifty**

Tobias places a hand on her lower abdomen, hesitantly, afraid to hurt the tiny life inside of her.

Tris places a reassuring hand over his.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asks.

"I don't know… It's not like we can choose. It's a fifty-fifty chance," he murmurs. "Do you have a preference?"

"Not really," Tris answers. Whether it's a boy or a girl, she's certain she would love their child all the same.

Still, there's a tiny part of her that wants it to be a boy—to be a mini version of the man she loves.

* * *

Fifty! Halfway to one hundred. (:

I'm trying to reconnect with the Divergent series because I feel like I'm drifting away these days and that makes it hard to write. Hence, #47-49. It's been too long since I've actually read the books and I'm trying to reconnect with canon Tobias and Tris because fanfiction might have changed them a bit for me.

Anyway, I'm working on SiB. It's slow but it's coming along. I will _definitely_ update that within the next three days. Yup.

_(#46-#50 / 11.01.14)_


End file.
